Blinded by Beauty
by TwiLucy-UK
Summary: Bella & Edward, a blind double date with the wrong person. Will they get together?   One Shot, Canon pairings, Rated M for language & lemons


**Hello. This is my first story so be kind :)**

**SM owns Twilight & Edward, not me (sadly!)**

**EPOV**

"You need to get laid, E!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah thanks for stating the fucking obvious Em".

Yeah, it may have been a while since I'd, you know, done the nasty. Being a high powered lawyer in New York City takes up a hell of a lot of time. And my job kicks ass so women are down the pecking order.

"Well, you know I can always hook you up with one of my women" Em smiled, I smirked back at him. He owns a gym down town where most of the employees just happen to be women. That's how he likes it, surrounded by breasts and fine ass.

I've met a couple of 'his women' before, drop dead gorgeous, mostly blonde. Completely my type, if I have a type that is. I frown. I can't remember the last time I thought about the 'type' of woman I wanted.

"Thanks but no thanks Em; I have a huge case on at the moment so I have no time for a relationship"

"Relationship? Who the fuck is talking about a relationship? I was just thinking you'd like your balls sucked a little"

I chuckled. Emmett McCarty is my best friend, has been for as long as I can remember. And this attitude toward women, relationships and sex has never changed since he was dumped by his high school girlfriend, Lauren on his eighteenth birthday. Since the day I found him sobbing in his bedroom suffering from a broken heart, he's had a 'fuck em and leave em' attitude. Yeah, he's bitter and shallow but now, five years on it seems to be serving him well.

We don't talk about the sobbing incident since he's a fitness freak and built like a house. I'm sure I could give him a run for his money though as I'm not exactly the skinny kid I was growing up. The daily routine of jogging at six am for a hour each morning and a few weights here and there has helped.

"And I know just the girl who'll drive you crazy" he continues, winking at me.

"What's her name, Em?" I sighed as I said this. I know I'll end up giving in to him, I always do so what's the point in arguing?

"Her name" he says with a mischievous grin, "is Rosalie."

**BPOV**

"Alice! Rose! You here?" I shouted as I came through the door of our apartment putting my keys down. As I looked up, I see Alice running towards me, looking as if she's not going to stop. As I take a step back, my right heel gets caught the edge of the open door and I yelp. Grabbing my foot, I stubble forward into Alice.

To say Alice is the smallest thing I've ever seen is an understatement, she managed to stop me from falling flat on my face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" I shouted while rubbing my heel. Bet I've taken the skin right off. Not bothering to look, I scowl at Alice who is stood in front of me with a goofy grin on her face.

I knew she must have something to tell me and that's the reason why she came running at me before I'd really made it through the door.

I sighed, "What is it Alice? And it better be good now I'm in pain."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic Bella. I have great news!" Before I could say anything, she launched into her story. She was talking so fast I only managed to catch a couple words, one of them being 'date' and the other being 'Jasper'. Alice met Jasper Whitlock a couple of weeks ago at work and she's been trying to puck up the courage to ask him for a drink ever since.

I let just her talk until she needs air. She sucks in a dramatic breath "so whatcha think about that?"

I put my hands on her shoulders and smile. "Sounds fantastic Alice, but can I get further than the front door before you attack … please"

She giggled, grabbing my hand and started pulling me towards the couch. I managed to swing the door shut with a loud bang. Oops. Alice kept on pulling me until we were both sitting. "So you have a date with Jasper huh?"

Alice's blue eyes twinkle as she smiles at me. "Yes tomorrow night, I'm sooooooo excited!"

I rolled my eyes, "I would have never guessed." Alice's goofy grin had returned.

"And she's not the only one with a date tomorrow night". I looked up to see my other housemate, Rosalie Hale, towering over me.

"You have a hot date too?" I asked with a wink. Rose flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder and sneered at me.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's gonna be a hot one. I don't know him."

I stifled a giggle, "Blind date huh? Mmmmm, that could be interesting."

Why would Rose agree to a blind date I wonder? That's so not her style. "As a favour to Em" As she speaks Rose shrugs her shoulders answering my unspoken question. Ah, now it made perfect sense. Em owns the gym Rose works at. I've always thought they'd had a thing for each other but Rose has never confirmed it. 'Just good friends' according to her but I'm not sold on that.

"And your coming too" That broke me out of my thoughts. "What? Hell no! I'm not being a third wheel on your hot blind date"

"You won't be a third wheel" Rose argues, coming to sit at the other side of me. "Em is bringing his friend and I'm bring mine. Please? I need a way out if it all goes wrong"

I crossed my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow, "So I'm your way out, am I? Great!" I look over to Alice who still has the goofy grin.

"You know what I mean Bella. I need some moral support."

Watching Rose asking like this was just plain weird, she's always so independent. "You have Em there for support. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help if needed"

Rose stood again and crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring me. "I'm not asking again Bella. You're coming and that's final" I gave her a small smile, relaxing my arms to my sides. Now that's the Rose I know and love. It would be kinda funny to be there when Rose meets this blind date.

I held my hands up. "Okay, okay, I surrender. It'll be good to go out on a Saturday night since I can't remember the last time I did it." I looked Rose straight in the eye and added "And Em's cute." I just caught a small frown on Rose's perfect face before she turned away and started walking towards the kitchen.

"What's his name anyway, this hot blind date of yours, Rose?"

"I don't know, Em never mentioned a name" She called over her shoulder before disappearing.

**EPOV**

Sitting by the bar, I looked nervously at the entrance, again. How many times have I done that now? I've lost count. I glanced at my watch, again.

"E! Stop it!" Em bellows at me from the seat next to me. "She'll be here" Just then, his phone started to beep. Looking at his phone, he broke into a giant grin and playfully elbowed me in the ribs. "She's about 5 minutes away. She says sorry she's a little late, her friend's being a pain in the ass"

"Is that why you're here Em, for the friend?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Em frowns then smirks, "Maybe."

I smirked back, his brain in always in his pants.

I turn back to face the bar and take a large gulp of my beer. I take my iPhone out of my pocket and start messing with it. I'm not really doing anything; I just need to keep my hands busy. God, I can't remember the last time I was this nervous. That may be something to do with Em's guarantee that I would get laid tonight. Rosalie or Rose as she likes to be called, is a 'sure bet' according to him.

I'm pulled out of my own little world with Em clearing his throat next to me. I looked up to see that he's now stood with a beautiful blond woman next to him. She was gorgeous, exactly how Em had described her. Blond, big busted and beautiful. I jumped out of my seat so fast I dropped my phone and it crashed to the floor.

"Shit!" I kneeled down to pick the phone up then straighten up to both Em and who I assume is Rose looking at me like I'm an idiot.

Em shook his head slightly and introduced us. "Edward, this is the gorgeous woman I've been talking about, Rose. Rose this is Edward". Rose glanced at Em for a second before her blue eyes turned to me with a smile.

I was about to say hello when I heard someone approaching me from behind. "Hi guys, sorry just need to use the bathroom to fix myself can't believe Alice talked me into wear these stupid sh…."

As I turned to see who was talking, I saw her. I can only describe it as the world standing still as I was transfixed on her. Her eyes, oh my god, those eyes. Deep, rich chocolate brown eyes staring straight into my soul, I kid you not! She was completely still too when out of my peripheral vision I saw movement. It pulled me out of staring into her eyes and now I was staring at her mouth. She was biting her lip. Her shiny lip. Pulling that full bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth. I suppressed a moan and licked my bottom lip. I want that that bottom lip in my mouth now! My head moved on its own accord as I started to look lower. Slender shoulders with a few soft brown curls resting on them. This didn't stop me seeing that her shoulders were exposed because she was wearing a strapless something. I not sure what yet but I needed to find out.

My eyes wandered to her collar bones and I licked my lips again. Oh yes, I need to bite those. Travelling lower to her breasts. Score! Covered with blue but I can just see them peeking out of the strapless thing looking perfect, not too big or too small. I smile to myself before continuing my staring further down to a small belted waist and lower to her hips. I wanted to dig my fingers into those and soon. I continued my search to the bottom of a dress. Ah, it's a blue dress. The idea of easy access is not helping my now big problem in the crotch department as I strain against the zip of my jeans. The dress finishes just above the knee with soft pleats. As my eyes land on her lean toned legs then to the shoes I wanted to squeal like a little school girl. She was wearing fuck me shoes! Black open-toe ones with big heels that I'd like to be digging into my backside as she...

A loud cough right next to me pulled me out of my 'fuck me shoe fantasy with Little Miss Brown Eyes' and back to the present. I turned my head to face the distraction a little annoyed. The distraction was in the form of Emmett who had a pissed off look on his face. Suddenly reality gave me a big slap in the face. I'd been eyeing up my date's friend probably with my tongue hanging out of my mouth like a dog. I felt the red creep from my neck upwards then felt the uncomfortable feeling in my pants. "Uh, I need the bathroom" I mumbled.

I shoved my hands into my pockets in an attempt on covering my bulge and turned on my heel, almost run to the bathroom. I sensed Em was close behind me. I crashed through the bathroom door so relived no one else was in there. I grasped the side of the washbasin and stared at my hands. My knuckles were almost white from how tightly I was holding on. What the fuck just happened?

**BPOV**

I was trying to walk gracefully in these damn shoes Alice said was perfect for my outfit which again Alice had picked out for me. Alice was meeting Jasper for her date later than us so Alice took great pleasure in making me her Barbie doll for the afternoon. She loved it. I didn't. But I love to see Alice happy so being the sap I am, I let her pick my dress, borrow her shoes and basically do everything else needed. She curled my hair and did my make up light which was the only request I had granted.

When I looked into the mirror before leaving home, I had to admit I looked pretty hot. For someone who was just tagging along, that is. Nothing compares to Rose when she makes the extra effort. She was drop dead gorgeous as she waltzed into my room to check if I was ready, for the fourth time. Wearing a tight fitted red halter-neck dress along with the matching red high heel shoes. Her golden hair down in soft waves, she was simply stunning. The deep plunge bra and neck line of the dress also helped. She has perfect tits, I wish I did. Mine are too small to be classed as perfect. With one last look at my own reflection, I took a deep breath. It wasn't really my night out anyway; I was supporting Rose with her date. I turned to grab my bag and coat as we marched out of the door.

As I stepped out of the cab, I stood into a puddle of water on the side-walk. "Fuck my life" I mumbled under my breath. We were already a little late and now I needed to head straight to the bathroom, great! I told Rose to go meet her date and that I'd be as quick as I could. I gave Rose a quick hug for encouragement as she seemed a little nervous and headed to the bathroom.

As soon as I got in the bathroom, I checked my watch. We were already late so I quickly took off my slightly damp shoe and placed it under the hand dryer. Within seconds it was dry and after wiping my foot with some tissue, slipping the shoe back on, I was ready. Quickly reapplying my lip gloss, I smiled at my reflection then walked out of the door.

I was glad I practised walking in these shoes earlier because I'm sure I would have fallen flat on my face by now if I hadn't. The only problem was in order not to fall on my ass, I had to walk and look at my feet. I glanced up to see Rose standing in front of the guy I assumed to be her date, he had his back to me. I looked down again at my feet, I was glad the bar was pretty empty so I didn't bump in to anyone.

"Hi guys, sorry just need to use the bathroom to fix myself can't believe Alice talked me into wear these stupid sh…." That's when I looked up to see Rose's date turn to face me and I froze. Not only did my body freeze about 6 foot away from him, but my brain decided to do the same thing. I just stopped and stared. I may have drooled a little too because the man, no God that stood in front of me was Edward fucking Cullen.

Edward, I've wanted you for so long I can't remember anymore, Cullen. Edward, I have dreams nearly every night where you feature constantly between my legs, Cullen. Edward, If I was ever you lucky enough to meet you, I would probably be so turned on, I would just jump him, Cullen. Oh, wait a minute, I am meeting him! Well sort of, more like shamelessly staring at him straight in his gorgeous green eyes. Oh the dreams I've had about those green sexy eyes! I bit my lip at the mere memory as my body reacts too. I'm so glad for Alice's dress selection now as the think material is hiding my taunt nipples. Oh, Edward fucking Cullen could help me with that problem.

Still staring at him, my eyes are now focused on his chest. His blue short sleeved shirt was open enough for me to see a little hair. I want to undo each of those buttons and lick that chest until the sun comes up. My eyes drag down the rest of his body until they rest at my prize and oh my God, is that for me or is he always so happy to see a woman drooling all over him? I did a little happy dance inside, do I excite him? And then I heard tapping. I moved my eyes to the floor to see a red shoe tapping on the floor to my right. Rose. I looked up at Rose who is looking at Edward. She looks... amused? Huh? I'm drooling all over her date and she looks smug, what the fuck?

I heard a loud cough and I peered over to Emmett. Yeah, he's cute but he's no Edward Cullen. Suddenly Edward mumbled he needs the bathroom and stalked off closely followed by Emmett. I let out a big breath I didn't even know I was holding it. I felt a little light headed, I didn't even say hello to him. Could I function enough to even speak near him? I don't want to speak to be fair. I just wanted to push him against the nearest surface and fuck him within an inch of his life. This bar looks like it could be fun I thought as I smiled.

I looked at Rose again and her arms are folded across her chest, pushing up her perfect tits out in front of me. And she's smirking again. "What?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. "How do you two know each other?" she asked cocking her head to the side, smirk still in place. "What?" I asked now puzzled. "You and Edward? How do you know each other?"

I just stared at her, "He doesn't know me!" I almost yell. I'm so glad the bar's not busy. I'm such an idiot. "What I mean is I know of him, but he doesn't know me … I think." Rose just looked at me waiting on an explanation so I launch into the short, clean-ish story of when I first laid eyes on Edward Cullen.

He was in New York Times magazine that I read from time to time while travelling to work. Only a small bio article about a man who was making it big in the world of lawyers at such a young age. It wasn't the words that caught my attention, but the picture that was alongside it. Edward Cullen. His bronze hair that was untamed and looked like he'd just got out of bed. Green gorgeous eyes that stared at me from the page. His strong jaw line with a hint of stubble. Lips that just wanted to be kissed. He looked to be wearing a sharp grey business suit with white shirt and black skinny tie. This head and shoulders posed shot screamed sex appeal. I skipped the part that I looked at that picture all day at work getting nothing done but googling him to find several other pictures of him from other website. I may have downloaded a couple to my phone so I could continue ogling him. I also skipped the part that later that night I had my first of many self- service experience with Edward Cullen's picture placed firmly on my pillow of my bed. My poor vibrating rabbit has gone through so many batteries over the past six months.

And so my obsession grew from there. I've never talked to Rose about it although Alice knows. Can't keep anything from that little pixie! I thought Rose would be disappointed that I'd not talked about this with her but her smirk turned into a big smile by the time I'd finished my confession. "You think I'm insane don't you Rose." I asked her. She grinned. "No, not at all. In fact, I think this is perfect! I have something to tell you too" she said with a little excitement in her voice. Edward & Emmett still hadn't returned from the bathroom but Rose started pulling me towards the ladies rest room. "Hurry up! I don't want us to cross paths with the boys" she said in a hushed voice.

Once safely in the bathroom, again, Rose surprised me by launching into her own confession. Rose was mad for Emmett. She talked about how they work together and the sexual tension is always thick when they're in the same room. They've been together before but it's always been drunk one nighters and she's always too embarrassed to talk about it to him afterwards 'cause everything's a little fuzzy. Well fuck me; I knew there was something going on between the two of them.

"Wait a minute Rose. You are here for a blind date with Edward that Emmett set up. Why?"

"Why do you think Bella?" I shrugged my shoulders. "To make him jealous of course!" she said as she rolled her eyes at me. I was confused. "But why would Emmett set you up with his friend? It doesn't make sense?" Rose stood there with a little frown before straightening up and pushing her chest out. "Doesn't matter, I've made my choice and it's Em. I'm sick of pussy footing my way around him and how I feel." Rose stomped her foot as she continued, "I'm going to make him mine, tonight, sober!" Wow! Rose looked so determined and I was happy for her.

"So we're gonna just swap?" I said a little amused. Would it be that easy? Edward did seem to be interested in me, I think. And I would do anything to get him into my panties. Rose winked at me, "That's the plan, Bella".

**EPOV**

Emmett was going on and on about how I could possibly be looking at anyone else in the room when Rose was right in front of him. I kept nodding in the right places but I wasn't really listening. My thoughts were firmly on Little Miss Brown Eyes and her Fuck Me Shoes. Mmmmm,firm. She looked firm under that little blue dress that was screaming for me to just rip it off my my teeth. I shook my head to try and clear my mind but all I could think of was her. Who was here for Em. I frowned as I realised my date was Rose and not Little Miss Brown Eyes. Wait a minute; I don't even know her name.

I interrupted Em's talk "What's her name?" He just stared at me like I'd grown a third head. Well I definitely had a second head at the moment, my dick still hard against my zipper. I may need to do something about that before walking out of this bathroom.

Em sighed, roughly pulling his hands over his face. "It's Bella". "Bella..." I said with a sigh too. "I can't believe you E! I set you up with the most beautiful, gorgeous woman you can ever set eyes on and you want her friend! You're unbelievable!"

I shook my head at him and smirked, "It seems like you may have a thing for this Rose creature you keep going on and on about". He turned away from me. I've had a feeling Em had liked Rosalie for a while now. He only mentions her on a regular basis when we talk about anything and everything. I was really surprised when he said it was her he was setting me up with her of all people. I thought he'd be tapping that himself. I glanced at the back of his head through the mirror as I wash my hands in the hope it'll cool me and my raging erection.

Em sighed again and turned to face me with a sad look at him face. He looks like a sad puppy and I didn't know what to do. I'm a bloke for Christ's sake, I don't hug and shit. So mock punched him on the arm. I think Em sensed my awkwardness cause he smiles but it still looks like a sad one. "I do like her E, probably a little too much ..."

And then it hits me like a train. Em has feelings for this Rosalie. Actual feelings. Not just fuck 'em and leave 'em feelings. And he's shitting himself about it. "You like her" I said not quite sure if it's a question or a statement. "Yeah ..." The look on his face confirms everything I thought. Shit. "So why the fuck set her up with me then you idiot? Man up McCarty. Turn on the charm and she'll be eating out of the palm of your hand in no time" Wooh, when did I turn into the expert? I chuckled to myself. "I'm not sure if I can; she's different E and I really like her" He looked sheepish. I put my arm around his broad shoulders; "Well there's nothing like the present to try and woo her" Em slapped my arm away, "Woo her? What fucking era do you come from?" He laughed, at my expense but I don't mind, that's what friends are for, right? I laughed along with him.

After laughing so hard, Em wiped away the tears from his eyes and looked at me with a serious expression. "We need a plan and fast!" He stroked his chin with his finger and thumb for a few seconds looking like a James Bond villain. James Bond villain had me thinking of stroking a pussy and I was back to square one again on my dick situation. I moaned out of frustration "Whatcha got, E?" I pointed to my dick and moaned again, and collapsed dramatically with my head on my forearms rested at the edge of the basin.

Suddenly Em slapped my back and I straighten up quickly. Ow that hurt, but I'm not admitting that to him. Em yelled, "Come on E, think!"

**BPOV**

I walked out of the ladies, my eyes immediately sought out that crazy bronze mop of hair that I knew so well from his pictures. They locked onto my target within seconds. He had his back to me but I could see he was relaxed, propping himself up against the bar. Emmett was in front of Edward, talking. We walked towards them, I caught Emmett's eye and confusion was written all over this face. Rose wasn't with me.

Our plan was simple. Divide and conquer. Rose had slipped out of the bathroom before me and headed to the roof terrace. It was a mild night after the rain we had earlier. I just needed to get Emmett up to her. Easy? I hope so. The main problem I could see was me actually needing to talk to Mr Sex-God Cullen himself without making a fool of myself.

Emmett looked at Edward then nodded his chin in my direction, I assumed to give him the head up. Edward stood straight then slowly turned to face me. I had to stop short of my destination as the full force of his stare hit me. I bit my lip. I had a mission and that was to get Emmett to Rose so I could get my Edward. Mmmmm my Edward, I like that sound of that! With a last deep breath, I continued my path over to them.

"Hi Emmett. Hi, I don't think we've meet before" I purred at Edward looking directly into this green sex eyes. I reached out my hand to shake his. He didn't hesitate putting my hand in his. As his thumb brushed my knuckles, I felt it. Some sort of strong jolt that set my body on fire. I felt the fire creep from my centre up towards my nipples and at the same time, lower to my knees.

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asked with some concern in his voice. Edward dropped my hand and I felt immediately cold. I turned to face Emmett. "She's gone to the roof terrace saying she needed some air." I shrugged "I don't think she's feeling a hundred percent."

"So you just left her, on her own, at a bar?" Emmett stared at me like a crazy person. I chanced a look at Edward who looked a little confused too. I sneaked a peek at Emmett I can see he's not looking at me but the stairs that lead up to the roof so I chanced it. I winked at Edward with a grin to try and tell him I am not a shitty friend but its all part of a plan.

I looked back at Emmett, I waited for him to look at me again. When he did, I shrugged again and tried to sound bored, "She said she wanted to be on her own." With those words, Emmett almost exploded in front of me, throwing his hands into the air. "Bella! You can't just leave her!" He started mumbling under his breath and I think I may have him where I need him.

"If you're so concerned about her safety Emmett, why don't you go find her and make sure she's okay?" I nodded towards the same stairs he continued to stare at. He stared for a few seconds longer. "Er, yeah I'll go and see if she's okay. She's an employee after all and I want to ..." he trailed off. Emmett starteed to walk away but he spun on the spot to face us again. "Will you two be ok? Sorry for this E." "Don't worry Em" Edward answered. Emmett started towards the stairs before Edward calls out again "Oh and Em?" "Yeah?" "Take your time." I kept my eyes on Emmett as he disappeared up the stairs and then I realised, I have Edward fucking Cullen all to myself.

**EPOV**

As we exited the bathroom, we still didn't have a plan on how Em could get Rose on her own so they could talk, really talk. Propping myself against the bar, I needed a drink and not a beer this time, something stronger. I order a double Jack on the rocks and downed it in one large gulp. I'll probably pay for that later but I needed some dutch courage because if Em and Rose did leave, that would leave me with Little Miss Brown Eyes Bella. Bella, even her name was beautiful.

I started to zone out Em's ramblings and thought back to when I first saw Bella this evening. Her beautiful brown eyes, soft brown hair that I just wanted to touch, bare shoulders that needed some attention along with those hips. Then I thought of the shoes and I think I had a smirk on my face and my eyes must have rolled back into my head because Em kicked me out of my fantasy. "Hey man, stop it" I growled, I was getting pissed he was stopping my fantasies before the good parts.

He looked a little confused and nodded his chin in the general direction behind me. Slowly I turned and I saw her. She stopped her approach as our eyes connected again. Little Miss Brown Eyes Bella. I could look into those eyes all day and all night. She seemed to be affected by me as she bit her lip again, taking a deep breath and continuing towards us. A small moan escaped from my lips as I saw her look so determined, strong and sexy as hell. Game on!

"Hi Emmett." She turned slightly towards me and held her hand out for me to shake, "Hi, I don't think we've meet before". I reached out and gasped her small hand in mine and as I ran my thumb around her knuckles, I swear I felt a spark. An electronic shock, one that shot straight to the front of my jeans, again. I felt a little drunk and light headed, what the fuck is this woman doing to me, with a simple touch?

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asked breaking me out of my current zoned out state. I automatically dropped my hand and I instantly regretted it. "She's gone to the roof terrace saying she needed some air." Bella shrugged "I don't think she's feeling a hundred percent."

I glanced at Em; he looked fucking livid "So you just left her, on her own, at a bar?" Em gazed at the stairs that led up to the roof. Why would Bella leave her friend if she wasn't feeling well, that seems odd? I looked at Bella again and she winked at me with a cocky grin then her face went blank again and she looked back at Em. Huh?

Bella shrugged again, she sounded bored "She said she wanted to be on her own." That tipped Em over the edge. He threw his hands into his hair and he yelled at Bella, "Bella! You can't just leave her!" He started to mumble and I could see in his eyes the want. He wanted to go and help her but he was obliviously anxious. He's struggled to keep it together.

"If you're so concerned about her safety Emmett, why don't you go find her and make sure she's okay?" I glanced at Bella again to see her nod towards the stairs, she looked smug. Is she trying to get rid of him? And then it clicks, that's exactly what she's doing. Which also means I'll have Little Miss Brown Eyes all to myself. Mental high-five!

"Er, yeah I'll go and see if she's okay. She's an employee after all and I want to ..." Em trailed off. He started to walk away but spun on the spot to face us again. "Will you two be ok? Sorry for this E."

"Don't worry Em" As Em walked away, I couldn't resist making a little comment "Oh and Em?" "Yeah?" "Take your time."

**BPOV**

I spent the next couple of hours with Edward at the bar, talking, drinking and flirting with him. All these were easy to do, even the talking. I found we had some stuff in common like our love for a good book. Oh and flirting with Mr Sex-God Cullen was fun, really fun! The flirting was not one way traffic. Every chance that Edward had to touch me, a slight brush of my arm or his knee coming into contact with mine, he took it.

Rose and Emmett did'nt reappear but I got a text from Rose about forty minutes after I last saw Emmett that said one word, 'Success!'. I knew we wouldn't be seeing them again tonight.

After my third Cosmopolitan, we'd moved to a booth at the back of the bar, sat side by side. I wasn't drunk but the alcohol was definitely affecting my confidence making my actions bolder than I normally would. The accidental touching of knees turned into my hand of his thigh and my foot taking up resident at the bottom of Edward's jeans. As I dragged my toes up so they were slowing riding up his leg, I spoke to Edward in a low whisper in his ear about anything I could think of. Edward's arm rested lazily around my back, holding my hip. The higher my toes went, the more his fingers dug into my hip.

Edward turned to face me; my lips were mere inches away from his. I felt his hot breath fan across my face, "If you keep that up" he nodded downwards "I'm not going to be responsible for my actions" His voice was low, husky and just dripped of sex. My body jumped to attention at his words. Would it be bad if I just jumped his bones here? That thought was very very appealing. With that promise, I didn't stop.

Suddenly, he swept my hair away from my bare shoulder and placed a soft kiss there. Then another and another. With his lips still touching my shoulder, he looked up at me through his dark lashes, those gorgeous green eyes searching my face. Please God! Please just kiss me now!

As if he read my mind, his lips came crashing into mine. This kiss wasn't soft; it was hot, wet and urgent. My free hand came to tug on his hair as I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. He did the same and as the tip of his tongue found mine, I moaned. The deep fire at the pit of my stomach was back as I was tingling all over. His fingers were dug into my hip as the other came to rest on the side of my neck. My hand that had been resting on his thigh was moving of its own accord, my fingers lightly touched his dick. Oh My God, I think I've died and gone to heaven because all my birthdays and Christmas had come at once. I had just touched the holy grail. I wanted to straddle him here; now, to feel all of him were I need him the most.

I broke the kiss when my body decided it needed air to continue to function. Stupid breathing! Our breaths were laboured as I struggled to contain my want to jump him. His eyes were hooded and I knew he felt the same way. I looked around and saw that the bar was fairly busy and our behaviour was probably getting people around us talking. I didn't care. I was making out with the hottest man there. I did a little internal happy dance as my eyes landed on Edward again. He's hot and mine! Wait; when the fuck did I become all possessiveness over a man I just meet? Oh yeah, when I became completely obsessed with Edward Cullen and now I'm all over him, that's when!

I needed more. They were no way I was ready to let you of him yet. I wanted to live out at least one of my many fantasies I'd had about this man, here in sitting in front of me, in the flesh. I stood up quickly and had to grasp the edge of the table to stop myself from falling back down. Edward grabbed my waist. Woah, the alcohol was definitely flowing though my system now and Edward grabbing me like that, I want more.

I turned slowly and leant down to the still seated Edward, making sure he got an eye-full of my chest; I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me. At the same time, not letting go of his collar I turned and started slowly walking away from the table. Edward soon got the message, jumping to his feet and placing his hand on my hip. I let my hand slide down to his wrist and lead him towards the rest rooms.

**EPOV**

Talking to Bella was great, we had lots in common, but making out with Bella was incredible. I didn't want it to stop so when she stood and grabbed my collar to follow her, I did. I can't remember the last time I felt so turn on by a woman. She was beautiful, witty, intelligent and sexy as hell. And I wanted her, badly.

As we got closer to the rest rooms, Bella slowed her pace, almost stopping, so I took the opportunity to place my body behind her squeezing both her hips as I pulled her back to me. I needed her to know that the adventure she was planning, I wanted to. Especially after what I was about to tell her. My dick would probably have a permanent zipper imprint on it after tonight. Placing my mouth next to her ear, "There's no way we'd get away with sneaking into there without being seen" I pointed towards the ceiling. Crappy security camera! Shit!

But there was no stopping this woman who seemed to be on a mission to get into my pants. I wasn't complaining! Bella grabbed my hand, she led me pass the security camera through a door marked staff only.

The door led to a low lit corridor when Bella continued to pull me along until we came to a stop in front of a door to our right. Bella checked the door and it opened with ease to show what looked like a storage closet. With one last look around to make sure no one had seen us, we both hurried into the small room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Bella pressed her whole body against mine effectively pinning my back to it, her hands grabbed onto the front of my shirt. Her sweet mouth crashed down on mine hard and I welcomed it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her even further to me. Our tongues battled for dominance as I spun us round so her back pressed to the door. Bella tasted of the cocktails, sweet and intoxicating. I could get enough of her.

My hands started to wander up Bella's beautiful body, my finger tips pressing into her sides up to her breasts. It was now or never as my brain caught up with my actions. I broke our kiss to grab to front of her dress and yank to down to her waist, exposing her breasts. No bra, naughty girl! Smirking, I looked from her chest, back up to her eyes and I got my unasked question answered within seconds when Bella brought her right hand behind my head and pulled me down towards her chest, my mouth came into contact with her left nipple. I wasted no time as I sucked that small taught nipple, my right hand coming to knead her other breast. Bella's hands were in my hair pushing me impossibly further towards her.

I lightly bit down on her nipple I had in my mouth and pinched the other with my hand, I heard her moan along with a soft thud. I peeked up and I could see her head had dropped back to the door, exposing her neck. Taking my opportunity, I moved quickly from her breast to her neck, dragging my teeth with kisses mixed in. I refused to break contact now. I slowly reached the side of her neck and made my way up to her ear. I took her lobe into my mouth and bit down. I was answered by her moan, my name and I growl. I just lost any control I had left. The sound of my name from her lips also goes straight to my dick and I couldn't wait any longer.

My mouth came crashing down on hers again as my right hand firmly slid down her body from her neck to her shoulder. I continued my route down her arm over her breast. I wasn't finished there though, my destination was further south than that. Tweaking her nipples, my hand ran to her waist, over her hip and stopped on her thigh, at the bottom of her dress. I suddenly felt Bella's hands leave my hair. My brain vaguely registered that she was undoing my shirt buttons, tugging like she was getting frustrated. You and me both woman!

My hand slipped slowing up her thigh until I reached the edge of her lace panties. Bella inhaled sharply, breaking the wet kiss, almost hissing when my fingers graze the outside of the lace, over my centre. Making short work of my shirt, she pushed it off my shoulders and it fell to the floor. She drops her head to my exposed chest as I continued stroking my fingers along her for a few moments then nip at her clit through the material. She buckled against me as her fingers raked down me towards my pants. Her tongue is at my left nipple, tensing and tasting.

I needed more, I just couldn't get enough. This dress and these panties have to go, now! With that thought, I reached for the dress' zip and pulled. The zip got stuck at her waist. Looking down, I realised it's the thin belt along there was the problem. Bastard belt! Get the fuck out of my way! Bella must have sensed my urgency as she made quick work of the belt and looking me in the eye as she took control and continued to pull the zip down until the dress pooled at her feet. Now I really could take in the beautiful creature that stood before me. Stepping back, my eyes took in the slight of Bella stepping out of her dress to reveal her shoe. I'd almost forgotten, the 'Fuck Me' shoes. I smirked at my earlier thoughts. I bought my eyes back to Bella's face, she was biting her lip. I stepped closer again and softly rasped "No you don't, that lip's mine!" With my fingers, I gently pulled her lip free of her teeth. With that, she reached and grabbed my hand, quickly pulling my fingers into her mouth. I was my turn to moan as my eyes rolled back in my head as she sucked my two fingers from the base to the tip. The next words out of her mouth will be forever etched on my brain, "Fuck me, now!" She didn't need to tell me twice.

I hooked my thumbs into the sides of her panties; bringing them down to the floor while she unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them to my knees along with my boxers. My dick springs free and I hope to god I can hold it together for more than a few seconds. It's been too fucking long since I was in this position.

I fumbled back into my jeans pocket trying to find the condom I put there earlier. Grabbing it and breathing a small sigh of relief I had one, I ripped it open and rolled it on. Lifting her right leg to go around my waist and pulling her closer, the tip of my dick rubs against her centre. Bella grabbed hold of my hair tight. Fuck that hurts! I wanted her to pull more. My fingers gaze over her slit to make sure she ready for me and she's wet, really wet.

"Please! Now!" she pleaded. In one swift motion, the tip of my dick slips in and her other leg wraps around my waist. Placing my hands on her ass, I pushed the whole way in. We both groaned and I swear I could hear fucking angels singing 'Hallelujah'. The sensations I felt from being in this magnificent woman is almost too much for me to handle. I started to move slowly to try and make this last as long as I could. My mouth found hers as we fell into a stead, firm rhythm.

Sharp pains in my thighs made me hiss as I realised that the heels of her 'Fuck Me' shoes were digging into me, almost painfully. I growled as my fingers dug into her ass as I started to speed up my actions. "Oh god, yes, Edward …. yes, yes, harder, please …." She was obliviously trying not to shout as she spoke into my shoulder. I answered her request, leaning my back away for her a small amount so my hand could trail between us. As I touched her clit lightly, Bella started to shake, her orgasm close. I pushed my fingers to her clit harder. "Come for me baby" I strained to make into a whisper.

A couple more thrusts and she cramped down on me, she pulled her own hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds of pleasure that she was making while her other hand was clinging onto my shoulder for dear life. Her orgasm brought on my own, as I tensed and spilled into the condom. Puffing and sweating, I slowed my actions and came to a stop. My head was rested on her shoulder, just trying to catch my breath. I let her ass and legs go and she stood up. I looked down at her and I found her smiling at me. I think I was smiling like an idiot back at her. I reached up and moved a piece of hair that had stuck to her sweaty cheek and tucked it before her ear. She was stunning and I was definitely blinded by beauty.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you've enjoyed my little story. Please review and let me know what you think?**

**Special thanks for my beta & friend, SweetLovinCullen for her encouragement. Love ya x And if you haven't read Unexpected Love, I urge you to read : www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6113033/1/Unexpected_Love**


End file.
